old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime 2
Everything in Prime 2 worked out very similar to the core one just differently. So all the major outcomes were the same. Smaller outcomes didn't always. * The universe exists with Spherus Magna * The psychopathic Mad Hatter disappears in an explosion and creates the Beyonder of this universe which turns out to be a Light being. * GBs do stupid stuff that starts a Core War * Dominus tries to stop it, but Logos becomes a villain and helps to start it. * Galaxia creates Av-Tech and turns it into a Star Destoyer esc ship that is the size of Aqua Magna. * Secret becomes a phsyco empath and is put inside the bowels of Av-Tech with her life gem removed. * Puppet Master is killed by Galaxia after he learns Lightport which contradicts her shadow powers. * Galaxia has all the GB Gems and creates a gauntlet to hold them. * The Skrall are the only good side and any good guys go to them for refuge. * The Caretaker uses his knowledge to turn the tribe of Vorox into bestial versions of their former selves. * Spherous Magna shatters when they find EP. * The sides wear each other down and the GSR is created by a the GBs to fix the damaged planet. * The Great Spirit is evil * He creates all the races that the GBs didn't to be rulers of the matoran. * The Makuta find out that the GS is evil and turn to the side of the light (exception of anyone who became a light user in the core universe) and bring the GS down into Aqua Magna like they did in the Core universe for fear that the GS will enslave them. * The Dark Order gets the Heart of the Visorak and uses it to destroy the islands like what the Makuta did in the Core Universe. * Nikan rises and unlike his Core counterpart does not suffer from mental damage and has one personality. He joins the Order and creates the Dark Spire which is destroyed by this universe's Brotherhood. * (Insert GSR Happenings here) * The Makuta are betrayed by Garadur and are destroyed with aid from all the evil toa and the Dark Order. * A handful of Makuta survive including Professor Koro, Karunax, Jellica, Inharax, and Toxica. * The Hauden are summoned by the forces of evil while the forces of light attempt to combat them. * The Order ends up with the Staff of Artahka and the Ignika after they serve their part in resurrecting the GSR and place them in the Archive of Light to be held there forever. * The evil Hauden raise the GSR and he comes down and fixes Spherous Magna * And then proceeds to enslave everyone. * Everyone evil blows up his head by destroying Metru Nui with Fragmentation Bombs and the like. * Then they leak out into the planet. * Atero Nui is founded by the Mangai, and survives a multitude of attacks from the forces of light trying to reclaim the majority of enslaved matoran. * Nikan reappears from the Red Star and murders Copy and the current leader of the Order helping Garadur take over. * The Mangia disappear after Talin starts his revolution which is later stomped out by the Dark Order. * They start a war which ends up with 90% of good guys dead or dying. * Inharax and Karunax are trapped in Daxia's dungeons. * Koro starts the "Program" which is lighter and less violent that its counterpart and creates a few killer light aligned matoran. Koro dies when Garadur and O.G.E.L. bomb the Protodermis House and kill Koro and almost all the matoran with the might of D.A.X.I.A. * The war heavily damages the very fabric of space and time there along with everything else creating a post apocalyptic wasteland. * The Beyonder of Light tries to find a way to help his universe. * They begin to trickle into the Core Dimension. Notes Please add character histories to that characters core universe page instead of here. This is only for events. Please don't delete something before bringing it up to me in Slack. Thanks, KeiththelegokidCategory:Multiverse